


Dirty n Dry

by Lisathefan



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Brat’s a queen and a baddie, I can’t write smh, Please Forgive me, This is short af but idc, the powerpunks are hit girls in this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisathefan/pseuds/Lisathefan
Summary: Brat doesn’t like going on hits but she loves dragging her targets down. Still bad at summaries sorry.
Kudos: 3





	Dirty n Dry

*A warning for some violence and some disturbing scenes details*

It was a cool summer night, the stars were out my long locks were blowing in sync with the wind. I was planning on spending this night on my balcony taking in the wonderful scenery, but fuck that I guess. I was assigned a hit at some crappy bar that my sisters wouldn’t take. I hating this fucking job, wasn’t my first choice, but HEY the pay is okay!

My target was a fat rich snob who had a lot Influence and power, but did have a weak spot for sexy girls. I could see why my sisters sent me and didn’t come themselves. They weren’t the most Appealing to the eye, some men would even be too afraid to look at them(especially Brute.) 

I walked into the bar with ease, I had one objective and that was to find my hit and kill em. I scan the room to find anyone who matched the description of the man I was looking for, no one. I walked over to the bartender and put on my best cutesy face, I was going to get my answers in anyway possible.

“Could I ge ya anything ma-“

“Yes, well... I was actually looking for someone.” I was Twiddling my hair with one finger then resting my face on my other hand. I was fluttering my eyes while my lips were puckered, I was going all in.

“Um... well Who were you looking for ma-“

I cut him off, giving him a really quick description of the guy I was looking for. He was in the vip section, I had to find a way in. 

I put on this little act about how one of my friends are in there and that I was with them. He didn’t buy it at first, but with my acting and looks, it was pretty easy to get in. There was a clear reason why this was vip, my god so many powerful and rich people... and my target.

He was surrounded by other girls hoping that they would get laid or be his side chick or something. He had a big ass smile on his face and was clearly a snob, I already hated him, so it was going to be more satisfying when I kill him.

I got a drink and put on my BEST sexy girl act, he glanced at me and didn’t even look away. Some targets were just too easy. He whispered something to his bodyguard and immediately got all those thots of girls away from him, and is now focused on me.

He waved me over, and I didn’t wait another minute to walk over. I had the plan in mind, I just needed to put it into action.

“Hello doll, what’s a cutie like yourself doing’n here eh?” God I’m making his death quick. 

“Oh nothing, I was hoping to find some fun tonight ya know.” I give him a quick wink, and I can see him shuffle his caller a bit.”

“Well, I’ve also came here for the same think doll.”

“Well maybe-“ I move on top of him and play with his tie. I move my head closer to his ear and whisper: 

“Maybe we could help each other~”

His eyes light up with lust and I know that everything was going according to the plan. I sit up on his lap and suggest that we get a few drinks, I of course take some lighter drinks the my target doses. 

He clearly looked drunk and was I bit more touchy, so I suggested that we go to my car and finish off there.  
*****

We made our way out of the bar, I was holding his arms around my shoulders to keep him balanced. I was going to send him on a wild goose chase before I actually take him to my car. We walk around in circles and then some twists and turns until I see an alleyway.

I make my way over then I finally speak.

“Oh darn, I think this isn’t the right place, maybe it’s-“

The man drunkenly pins me Against the wall. He reeked of booze and cigarette smoke, he had a drunk smile on his face. I wanted him off of me, but my job had to be finished.

“Maybe we shouldn’t wait to get in the car~” His hand traces my hips and thighs, he wanted me, and he was going to  
get me.

I kissed him, sucking up all the Resentment I felt whole doing so. I tried to ignore how tried to deepen the kiss and smother me, I was just waiting. He finally rides his arms up my skirt, and I finally acted up. 

I pulled the back of his collar making him choke and stumble back, then I get my gun that was strapped to my leg and shot him twice. My target fell back, heaving and gasping for air, I slowly made my way over to finish my job. But I wanted to tell this fucker something before he kissed hell’s ass. I point the gun to his forehead, horror filling his eyes.

“Ya know, it would have helped me more is you weren’t so dirty n’ dry.”

I pulled the trigger and ended it, I definitely wasn’t going on one of these types of hits for a while that’s for sure. I pull out my cigarette and make my way to a pay phone.

“Hello?”

“Ay it’s Brat, my target’s down so come clean up the mess.”

“Why do I have to do it?” The disgust in Berserk’s voice was in check as usual.

“YOU AND BRUTE, have to clean up this mess because I wasn’t originally assigned this hit, one of you guys were, and two because I need to take a fucking shower because oh how many times my target touched me. BE GRATEFUL I even did it.”  
I was clearly pissed and wanted to go home, so I wasn’t going to be the one who cleans up.

“Fine.” She grumbles.

I hang up the phone, then call Brute.

“Hey sis what’s up?”

“What’s up is that Berserk is being an ass and is probably not going to clean up the mess of my target.”

“Ah I see, don’t worry I’ll talk to her for ya! Thanks for taking that shitty hit by the way.” Brute was always more understandable but can be scary as all hell.

“Thanks, and it was no biggie!”

I hang up the phone once more and hear sirens in the distance. I step on the remains of my cigarette, and start walking.


End file.
